Consequences
by ExtraCaramel
Summary: Peter never thought his actions would bring... this. All of this. Uncle Ben had once told him, with great power comes great responsibility. Oh if only he knew. How he managed to stumble his way into this life he will never know, his world has been slowly tangled in with the Avengers, and as fun as it is, things are changing. Fast. Why. He was only 17 and he only wanted to help.


Consequences

Prologue

* * *

Being Spiderman wasn't always as enjoyable as Peter Parker thought it would be, with great power comes great responsibility is what Uncle Ben used to teach him, and as Peter stood on the edge of a building's roof he couldn't help but wonder why he was only realising that now.

Mesh soon covered his vision as the familiar blue and red fabric was pulled down over his face. It was approximately 5am in the morning if the sun said anything, which meant school was starting in 3 hours.

Peter wasn't really one for sleeping, 4 hours at best was all he really needed. Maybe it was the spider venom that caused him to be similar to a nocturnal animal, or perhaps it was just the adrenaline that came with being Spiderman.

A scream traveled its way into Peters' oversensitive ears, school didn't start until another 3 hours, it could wait.

"Duty calls."

His web-slinger shot into action, attaching itself to a building in less than a few seconds, the timing was immaculate as usual, any later and Peter was sure he would have become a spider pancake. His arms and legs naturally stretched in anticipation as he rounded yet another building; barely missing the corner.

It was another alley, as was the norm, the culprit, a beefy looking man who had certainly seen better days, if the residing stubble said anything, the victim, a girl, currently caving in on herself in an attempt to get away from him. Yes, the norm.

"You know, when you shave a beard you're meant to do the whole thing." Peter landed with a slight thump, his knees bending upon landing before stretching his limbs. A knife was immediately pointed towards him as the girl curled impossibly closer in on herself. "Oh wow. A big knife, it's been a while since i've seen one of those!" Half-Beard rushed towards him, but Peter had experience, and knowledge always wins over strength. His twisted back, his left arm laying flat on the floor as his right leg came up in a low roundhouse kick motion, the same leg following through the gap in-between his arm and left leg, flipping himself sideways and back into a standing position. "Woah someones eager, I'm sorry but i'm not looking for a relationship right now"  
Obviously beard-man had stamina, he was back on his feet after a couple seconds, although his swing was not as powerful Peter was sure if glares could kill he would be dead.

"I'm not gay bugboy" A rough voice said, a cruel smile twisting on his face. It was... almost menacing

"Oh, thats cute"

Peter grabbed the left hook aimed for his temple, flipping him over head before the right fist could reach his hip, nice trick but he wasn't going to get stabbed that easily. A loud crunch signalled that he had hit the floor... or a wall. Pete turned on his left heel.

Wall.

Oh well, at least it meant he would be easier to web up. Web up was another of his new favourite sayings. A couple of wrist flicks and the man was stuck to a wall, a small message was written above his head, 'Remind him to shave'.

Peter was just about to fly off after helping another victim, only, he remembered the victim. "Miss?" He was met by a pair of dark green eyes, the girl looked terrified, but at realising her attacker was currently positioned ten feet off the ground her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Call the Police would you? Bit early for this sorta thing don't you think?" At the shaky head nod he threw a slight mask smile, another new saying where his smile could barely be seen through the mask, Peter was off. the cold air was refreshing on his now slightly warm skin, not sweaty though, that was barely a fight. His eyelids were sliding shut every once and a while, maybe 4 hours hadn't been enough this time.

He should probably go grab a coffee.

* * *

Peter decided he should stop trying to tell the time by sun as his clock flashed green and black, with 7:45 blaring it's way into his eyelids.

15 minutes.

So with that the chaos began, black T-shirts made their way to the ceiling before hitting the ground with nothing more than a slight thump to indicate their descent as Peter tried -in vain- to find a clean shirt.

He ended up settling for one with only a slight water mark on the sleeve.

The wooden steps in the old house didn't really help him as Peter attempted to come down the stairs in silence.

"Peter?" Dammit.

"Yes Aunt May?" Peter held his breath for the onslaught he knew was coming, he really needed to start getting home at at-least 7am.

"You haven't left already! I assumed you left minutes ago, have you even got any lunch, have you had breakfast? And when was the last time I washed that shirt?" His eye twitched slightly as he made his way into the kitchen, backpack being slung over his shoulder in the process.

"No I haven't had my breakfast yet-" He muttered shoving a slice of toast into his mouth, "now I have, no, I haven't got my lunch yet-" The fridge opened and a pre-made sandwich was taken from it, dropping it in his open backpack. "Now I have, and I'm not sure when any of my shirts were washed last" The fridge door closed as an exasperated sigh was heard from behind him.

"You really are obnoxious you know that? Don't give me that look young man just hurry out the door and hope you're not late" With a quick peck on his aunts cheek, Peter grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door.

* * *

Skating through the city wasn't nearly as exhilarating as swinging was, although the slight push of wind wasn't an uninvited feeling, rather, one Peter had become accustomed to in the 6 months that he has become, super human. Not a superhero no. If he was a superhero then neither Officer Stacy or his Uncle Ben would be dead. No, definitely not a superhero.

A slight shake of his head set him in a better place, he shouldn't be thinking about that now, he had to get to school on time.

Somehow.

The streets were reasonably crowded as Peter wove his way through familiar and unfamiliar faces, the weather wasn't too bad for New York, it could have been better could have been worse, and it wasn't like it was pouring with rain.

He rounded a corner and came up to a more deserted ally, a shortcut, it should take off about 4 minutes if he calculated the pathway correctly.

The alleyways were reasonably dark, not crazy dark, but quite dim. Cheap metal stairways were on nearly every wall and a thick scent of smoke followed him out, in fact, he was pretty sure there would be some specs of grey in his hair once he arrived at school. It was very thick.

The sun was a little higher in the sky by the time Peter got out, he guessed it only took about 3 minutes to get through and the school was just down the street. His wheels screeched slightly at the sudden halt as he pulled his way into school. Using his heel to put a slight amount of pressure onto the back of his board, it flew easily up into between palms before he rested it in the crook between his armpit and elbow.

School was pretty empty, maybe he was early, but at the sound of the second bell Peter realised; He really needed to stop trying to tell the time by the sun.

* * *

By the end of the day Peter was sure; being spiderman was a blessing, maybe not in the way you'd expect, but if it meant he'd be able to clear his head after shoving it full of meaningless scientific facts he already knew, it counted as a blessing.

School had been reasonably uneventful, Flash Thompson had a sick day for once in a lifetime, maybe the prick had finally got a taste of his own medicine, what kind of parents named their kid 'Flash' anyway, maybe they just had a taste for comics.

It was Friday anyhow, which basically meant after finishing his homework he'd be able to spend the weekend crime fighting and forget his worries, if only for a short time. The final bell ran signaling the end of the day and Peter shoved his Calculus 101 books into his bag before slinging it over one shoulder. The day had been irritatingly long and a skate home sounded rather good round about now.

The hallways were full of gossip and chatter as he made his way down to the door, his neck was twitching slightly, not the actual skin, no, the inside. It was something Peter had began calling his 'Spidey sense.' It was a slight tickle in the back of his neck that alerted him of danger. Quite handy when somethings about to kill you. However, nothing seemed off in the school. Maybe he'd forgotten something, did Aunt May ask him to buy anything today? Not that he recalled… In-fact, Peter was sure nothing was wrong. Maybe it was a little off today from his lack of sleep.

The glass door swung open rather quickly with a little too much force and Peter winced, 6 months and he still hand't mastered the whole, 'strength' concept yet.

Skating down the streets did nothing to quell his spidey sense, if anything it got worse, going from a slight tingle to a constant buzz, like a bee getting closer to your ear.

It wasn't until Peter had gone down the same path the third time that he realised a car was following him, black, shiny, quite flashy with what looked like, a hawk? On the side. Not the type of car he normally saw around.

His foot connected with the ground with a little more pressure than usual, his board rolling off much faster than it had been and Peter was startled to see his assumption was right, the car increased speed with him.

Foot met ground again as he pulled to a stop, a mere block away he noticed from the corner of his eye, the car also stopped and a door opened.

Run.

Alarms sounded in his head as he practically threw his board to the stone path before jumping on, his spidey sense was ringing, ringing in his ears, that had never happened before so he sped up, this felt serious.

Wind caused hair to fall in his face and his eyes to water as he narrowly avoided the few people there were on the rather thin street. Of course he had to choose one of the emptiest streets when this happens, how cliché.

After 3 sharp turns, one alley way and a pedestrian filled street, Pete was sure he was home free. Speaking of home, his was only about a 5 minute skate away if he went fast, he didn't really feel like explaining his lateness to aunt May, not tonight.

Just as he picked his board up he felt pressure on his arm pulling him back, his vision went slightly white at the sudden fall and dots blurred his vision before his head hit against something cushioned, soft yet hard, like an office chair. A slam was vaguely heard as his vision started to return, white spots fading to reveal the interior of, what he assumed was the car he had been running from for the past half hour.

His head snapped sideways at the sound of a male voice, brown eyes met blue in a clash of calm on terrified.

"Hello Mr. Parker, I'm Agent Coulson, I believe we need to talk."

* * *

**Words: 1,470 That's a nice number **

******Sorry, it's rather short because it's only the prologue.**

**Uh Hi, sorry if this isn't great I haven't written fanfiction in a while and had the gusto to post it. It's GCSE season over in England so I'm pretty worked up with my 18 exams (at least I don't have 24 like some people in my school) Triple science counts for 9 of those exams so lets hope I can get some theories behind the science coming up later ay?**

**Anyway I'd appreciate reviews and if anyone wants to be a Beta reader I would seriously appreciate it, just message me and what not.  
Anyway, Avengers will be appearing soon, I have lots of ideas in store for this story (might be the first fanfiction I actually finish!) **

**I'm not sure if this is going to do a 180 and go stoney on you, but superfamily is a must. If anyone also wants to send in their ideas they're more than welcome. I've got the main ones down but side ones sound great.**

Next update?  
Probably in about 3-5 days, it really depends so please don't get angry. My last day of secondary school is on Wednesday, but if I start the second chapter tomorrow after school it should be all good. Haha 3-5 I sound like a delivery service.  
Anyway, thanks for reading my AN. 

**See you next chapter**

**-Lottie.**


End file.
